fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Martel
Snake Meat? When did anyone ever mention her eating snake meat? Where'd that come from? CorbeauKarasu 01:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) It's been a while, but I believe it was from the 2003 anime. When she meets up with Ed and Al near Ishval and explains her past to them. She kills a snake near them and cooks it or something.. Again, its been a while, but I seem to remember her saying something about eating snaked to them. Nub888 02:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Just some trivia (not to be taken seriously), at some point in the second anime, her features reminded me of Olivier ^^ Minus the tattoo, if anyone says she's a lost child of the Armstrongs, I think it's believeable lol! ^^ - Koosha 15:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) 15:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I sincerely hope that you're joking. Just because she kind of maybe looks like someone else except for the ways that she doesn't in a single scene doesn't make the two long lost sisters. Just a warning for the future, please don't put anything non-canon on the wiki, it will be taken down ASAP. Fullmetal Fan 21:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that's why I deliberately mentioned not to take this seriously and as a trivia. The resemblance is just a casual comment from my perspective from the second anime scenes I remember watching so I'll still stick to it. Furthermore this is mentioned on a talk page isn't it?~A section to talk/discuss about this character? It wasn't added to the main wiki page so it should not delude anyone nor classify as crucial information. I believe anyone would be sensible enough to know the difference and see for themselves should they watch the anime. As for the warning, I think your comment is kinda harsh for a talk page and makes this wiki seem unfriendly. :Koosha 09:31, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Scar and Roa kinda look the same too! They must be long-lost brothers!!Tommy-Vercetti 23:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) The way you wrote it sounded like you wanted it truly to be added, like trivia doesn't have to be canonical or something, and that's what FMF was warning you about. And if it was just a joke, then why even mention it to begin with?Tommy-Vercetti 22:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, people have great difficulty actually knowing what a "Trivia" really is. Usually people mistaken "personal opinions and thinks" or mere "curious facts" with trivia. Turdaewen 01:13, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know why you guys took it seriously like I meant it to be added in the article when I did stress :that it was not to be taken seriously. ^^" :I checked before using the word trivia, it said "Details, considerations, or pieces of information of little importance or value", thus I mentioned it as a casual comment/discussion on a talk page, not in the main article. The way I see it, there is a similarity in the design of the said characters, which is common in anime. I meant it neither as a joke nor a stress to add it in the article(since it isn't a fact that they're related in the story). Besides, this is a talk page for discussions about this character, I assume it's safe to talk about this character or at least share some perspective from what I saw. You don't have to agree with me on the subject but I just find comments here rather unfriendly, especially so after further recent comments from others, being since I didn't disregard any talk page policy nor canon material related policy . :Koosha 03:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :It's because Martel and Olivier are the only two characters in the series with their lips defined in that manner. That used to be included in the trivia, i believe. Don't know why it's gone. CorbeauKarasu 03:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it's necessary to be included in the trivia, CK, especially saying they resemble eachother, if it's just the design of their mouths that is the same. For me, that's barely a resemblance, let alone state they are related. :Either way, Koosha, we have taken it seriously because the Talk pages are a place to discuss matters that should or shouldn't make the article, whether they are actually cannon, relevant, interesting... So it's not the place for comments or personal impressions. So, it's not to say you are wrong or not welcome, but that your comment should rather be stated in the foruns, and not here. Here, things are taken seriously, because that's the point of articles' talk pages. :And about definition of Trivia, it's little importance and value is not in regards that "it can be anything", but that it's a piece of cannon information that is not fundamental to the understanding of the plot/character/series. Which means that is an info that will not affect the way you understand the story, but it still needs to be cannon, not a personal consideration or impression, or else, anything could be considered trivia, such as "Black Hayate resembles my dog". Turdaewen 13:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) --- : Well, if that's your perception of seriousness/rules about the Talk Page, it wasn't mentioned/stressed in the Talk Page policy or the Canon Material policy either. If it's really that important, the admins/creator of this wiki should have mentioned it officially in their policies, so that people can understand the way things are done here. Your meaning of 'trivia' is also different from what I received on my part as well, so there's no right or wrong in both our definition, just different. And the reason I mentioned about the resemblance is because of their features (the design of their eyes, lips and physique) in the second anime. In support to that, taken to account that only those two characters have those similarities, the 'sibling concept' was pulled in. I did not refer any character to non-related subjects either. Like I said, people see things differently so I don't expect everyone to have the same perspective. Well, I've explained my part and do not expect everyone to understand from my standpoint in this reply or previous ones since we're all coming from different directions, instead, I hope any misunderstandings are cleared. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to point out how things are run here. I've been to other Talk Pages which aren't this serious, so I'm very surprised by the feedback. ^^ :Koosha 14:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Eye Color Is it okay that I put that her eyes are blue in Brotherhood? i just noticed the difference when I was wartching some of the episodes. Just wanted to let you guys know. Black Ronin8 (talk) 06:38, July 3, 2013 (UTC) : Aw so she's also Martha in the USA version? That's cute, in our polish sub, we also call her Martha, but "Maruteru" being rominised by "Martha" sounds so wrongBH Ouji (talk) 12:02, August 4, 2017 (UTC)